


The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: Dean Winchester's Dream Come True!





	The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

Dean was surprised about how quiet the nest of vampires was, he and Sam had killed many-a- vampire and hell one of those bastards were loud as hell. ‘why the fuck are they so quiet, it’s not like they are sleeping?” Dean whispers to Sam.

“Don’t know, I’m going to go to the other side,” Sam nods to the other side of the house, Dean nodding that he had heard him.

Dean quietly slips into the house, the door was cracked, and he still heard nothing, he was quiet as he made his way through the house to an open room,….full of dead vampires. “Holy fuck …who the…” Dean feels the cold steel of a machete before he hears the voice.

“I did. What the fuck are you?” it was a woman’s voice and she meant business.

“What the fuck are you?” Dean growls trying to jerk around but was stopped by the machete digging into his neck.

“I believe I asked first …. ah ah don’t fuckin move over there, come on out I can see ya,” the woman had caught him and Sammy who was this woman.

The look on Sammy’s face confused him ….he looked star struck. “Damn…I…..um yeah damn…we are hunters... and I just gotta say I’m a huge face ….not as much as he is tho,” Sam stutters.

“Good to know drop your weapons and give me some names,” the voice demands.

Sam bends down laying his gun and machete on the floor, “I’m Sam Winchester, that’s my brother Dean,” Sam answers nodding towards Dean.

“Winchesters huh. John’s boys?” she asks, Sam nodding his head yes. “Okay I’ve heard of you two, I’m gonna let you go …but I swear to God you try anything and Ill put a bullet between your eyes you understand?” the voice tells Dean.

“Understand,” Dean says. He feels the colt metal slowly leave his neck, and the woman step away from his back. He turns around….and can’t believe his fuckin eyes …..no wonder Sammy was acting the way he is.

“So by the looks on your face I’m guessing you know who I am,” the woman smiles.

“Velma….I thought you were just in a cartoon,” Dean gasps.

The woman laughs, “yeah well its based off of me and my group,” she answers. “How about w get out of here its starting to stink even more then when I got here,” she tells them.

“Hold on you done this all by yourself,” Dean was impressed.

“Sure did,” she smirks turning and leaving the two standing with their mouths hanging open.

“I always thought Bobby was making it up when he told us that the show was based on an actual group of hunters,” Dean says.

“Must have been telling the truth. But where are the rest of them why is she alone?” am says picking up his gun and machete.

“Doesn’t look like she needs em,” Dean grins heading towards the door he came in. Dean walks outside and spots her standing close to his car, he still couldn’t believe his eyes he hears Sammy come out and walk up beside him, the two men make their way to Velma.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asks popping the trunk of Deans car.

“What?” she asks.

“Where’s the rest of your group?” he asks.

“Um I’m the only one left, the life has taken them,” she answers.

“Shit sorry,” Sam says closing the trunk.

“Ah its the life right,” she shrugs.

“Yeah, your right. Um can we give you a ride somewhere, are you staying somewhere around here?” Sam asks.

“Nah, always on the move,” she answers.

“Well we live about thirty minutes away from here, and we have a bunch of empty room if you need a place to stay for a few days.” Sam offers.

“That would be nice, thank you,” she smiles.

The three get into the car, the boys up front, Velma in the back. Sam was beyond shocked when Dean didn’t turn on the radio or even speak a word the whole drive home, after a while he notices Dean looking up into the rearview mirror looking back at her ….his crush on her was still strong. “Here we are, The Men of letters bunker,” Dean says pulling his car down into the garage of the bunker.

“Men of letters huh…..Freddy was a man of letters,” Velma tells them as she gets out of the car.

“Really? That’s fuckin awesome,” Dean smiles.

“Yeah, he never really talked about it much but he mentioned it a few times ….but he was proud of it,” she smiles at Dean.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at his older brother as the three walked into the living quarters ….and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“This is nice,” she says as they walk’s down the stairs.

“There a lot more, we’ll show you around,” Sam tells her stopping to lay his bag on the big table in the study area. The three walk around the Bunker, thy show her the kitchen, their bedrooms, they extra rooms, telling her she could pick one. They show her the shower rooms and all the little rooms where the herbs and stuff were kept. “And here is by far my favorite room in the Bunker,” Sam smiles hoping the cartoons were right and she was a fellow book worm, as he opens the heave double doors to the library.

“Jinkies,” Velma gasps looking around the library.

“Holy fuck…..I gotta go,” Dean mumbles hurrying away to his bedroom.

“Oh, no did I do something to upset him?” Velma asks looking towards Sam, was laughing.

“No. No, he’s okay,” Sam smiles knowing exactly why his brother had literally ran away.

“I hope so should I go see if he’s okay?” Velma was worried that she had upset Dean and that was the last thing she wanted since he had agreed to let her stay.

“No, he’s okay I swear,” Sam smiles.

“Okay, um can I look at your books,” she asks.

“Of course….of course, you can. You go look at the books, I’m gonna go get us all something to eat,” Sam tells her.

“Thank you…..um here let me get you some money,” she says digging in her pocket.

“Nope, you keep that, I got it, you don’t need to pay for anything here. Is there anything you need while your here?” Sam asks.

“Um toiletries would be the only thing,” Velma shrugs.

“I can do that. You enjoy the library,” Sam smiles gently touching her shoulder.

“Thank you, Sam,” she smiles up at him before going into the library. She hears Sam’s footsteps on the hard wood floors as she goes to the first shelf of books.

Looking through the books had her in awe, there was so many and they ranged from monsters to evil curses and how to cure them, and some were hundreds and hundreds of years old….it was a nerdy Hunter’s wet dream….no wonder Sam was so proud of it. Hell, she would move in with these two just for the library alone. But even with the excitement over the books she couldn’t help but worry and wonder why Dean had run off like he had, she shakes the worry away remembering Sam had told her not to worry, noting was wrong ….and hell he knew his brother better than she did.

 She shrugs telling herself not to worry as she comes upon the shelves upon shelves of books on vampires. She was in the middle of the vampire books when something caught her eye….and it didn’t belong in the vampire section.

“Jinkies,” she smirks pulling out a magazine, laughing out loud when she notices that it was ……stuck open to a specific set of photos. She now understood why Sam smiles the way he did when she asked if Dean was okay.

She smiles leaving the library magazine in hand, making her way to where they had pointed out where Dean’s room was. As she gets closer to his room, her ears pick up on his voice, having been a hunter for so long she had amazing hearing and she was super light on her feet. She slows down when she notices that his door was cracked, she stops in her tracks when she hears what he was saying.

            “The one with glasses Cas, yeah the one on my ribs,”

            (pause)

            “Yeah well, I thought he was lying too, I mean come on its Bobby, he was always telling

            stories,”

            (pause)

            “She’s fuckin badass, killed a whole nest of fangs all by herself, and got the drop on me

            and hell Dad’s the only one that can do that,”

            (pause)

            “Badass and fuckin sexy Can I’m tellin ya you need to wing your feathery ass here and

            see for yourself,”

            (pause)

            “I’m gonna get her in my bed before she leaves,”

Hearing that she quietly giggles before knocking on his door, hiding the magazine behind her back.

“Gotta go Cas,” Dean hurries and ends the call with Cas, tossing the phone on the nightstand, adjusting himself knowing Sam would still be in town so that only left Velma to be knocking on his door…..he sends up a quick prayer to Chuck hoping he hadn’t heard him. “Yeah um, come in,” he smiles hoping he wasn’t blushing as she walks through his bedroom door….his inner 15 year old self happier than it had ever been.

“Hi I just wanted to come check on ya, you ran off so fast when we got to the library, I hope it wasn’t something I did….or said,” she says trying to pull off the innocent, shy, book nerd role that her character was on the cartoon. “I was just wondering why?” she adds.

“Oh um no….no you didn’t do anything. I ugh ….just um…” Dean stutters.

She steps closer to the foot of his bed…. tossing the magazine she had found on his lap, “could this maybe be why?” she smiles as the color drains from his face, and his mouth tried to form words….any words. “So, Dean you got a thing for me huh?” she smirks kicking her shoes off, when he nods his head she drops to her knees onto his bed.

His mouth gaps open and his eyes grow wide as she crawls up his bed, pushing the magazine off his lap and straddles him. She loved doing this to men especially sexy cocky men like Dean Winchester, she loved to render them speechless, they were all stunned to find out their little, virginal, nerdy, book worm crush …. was actually a sex kitten.

As she settles herself onto his lap, she rubs up against him and feels not only was he hard as a rock…he was hung…and without even thinking she pulls him out of his speechless state with two little words “oh Jinkies,” she whispers forgetting for a split second he was a Hunter as well with ears as good as hers.

“Fuck” he growls wrapping his hand in her hair pulling her down into a hard earth shaking kiss. Damn maybe this cocky hunter could actually back up his cockiness she thought to herself, fuck she really hoped he could she needed a good fuck.

Things were heating up fast but once Dean's shirt cleared his head Velma had to lean back and admire his body… one that gods were jealous of, and she would know she had met many of them. A smile curves her lips of the sexist carton image of herself that was over his ribs, leaning down she kisses and licks over the tattoos. “Jinkies that’s hot Dean,” she smiles making Dean growl predatorily, he fists her hair again crashing their lips together as he flips them making her gasp. Grinding his lower half between her thighs he makes quick work of her shirt and bra before bestowing attention to her heavy breast licking and nibbling them each before he sucks a rosy peak into his mouth making her moan. Arching her back pushing more of her breast at Dean as her fingers buried in his hair, “I think you may be a God with that mouth, your tongue is amazing but where else can that talent be put to use,” she smirks as she pushes him down away from her tits.

Dean winks at her as he unbuttons her jeans, she lifts her hips so he could pull them and her panties down off her hips and down her legs tossing them behind him, “Damn,” Dean mumbles blushing looking up at her.

“What?” she asks sitting up on her elbows worried something was going on with him.

“Just never thought I’s be doing this, was my first fantasy ever since I was 15,” Dean smiles licking his lips before he buries his face between her thighs.

“HOLY FUCK! Glad you liked me and not Daphne,” she laughs, it quickly turning to a moan when he sucks on her clit.

“Nah you were my first crush,” he mumbled against her clit.

“So fuckin happy I was,” she gasps grinding her pussy on his tongue, her fingers tangled tight in his hair. “Fuck come up here, fuck me,” she moans, she had learned he could back it up with his tongue let’s see if he could back it up with his cock.

Dean kisses up her body kissing her before standing up losing his jeans…. “hold on you got a condom?” she asks stopping him before he lost his boxer briefs, she could feel he was hung, she knew how she was, and if she saw it there was no going back.

“Yeah,” Dean nods towards his night stand, she turns to her side reaching over opening the drawer finding a condom, gasping when she looks back seeing him standing there stroking his cock.

She opens the condom sitting up on her knees and pulls him back onto the bed, reaching down rolling the condom down his big thick cock, smiling as he blushes and shivers cursing under his breath. “Now show me what you can do with this thing,” she winks stroking his cock.

Huffing a laugh with a bright blush Dean pushed her back settling between her thighs. Velma reaches between them to help aim the head of his cock to her entrance. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as the sheer size of him stretched her out. The pleasure tinged with a little pain drag a soul deep moan from her lips, pulling a matching groan from Dean's lip. "Jinkies Dean that feels amazing!" Smirking Dean nibbled up her neck to rumble in her ear. "That's just the beginning." He pulls back until just the tip of his cock was left before pushing all the way to the hilt. He continued his in and out rhythm, pulling gasp and sweet moans from her. Feeling her nearing her limit he sat back pulling her up onto his lap whining when she pulls off of him.

Velma straddles deans body, legs split wide. She could feel herself dripping each time his cock would rub over her pussy and dean was a mess beneath her, mouth open wide as he panted, gripping her hips hard and swiveling his hips to rub against her. Velma moaned and reached back to jerk him a few times, hearing him curse, she stood him up and watched his face as she lowered herself down, eyes going wide as he split her open, each thrust of her body pushed more of him inside. Velma arched her back and he slipped in further, his hands now going to her ass to spread her open.

"Oh my god!" The depth he reached inside her was enough to push Velma over the ledge into a mind shattering orgasm. Feeling her pussy tighten almost painfully on his penis, Dean pounded up into her a few more hard times before his own orgasm was ripped from his lips in a deep shout. Wore out from the core shaking releases they both collapse to the bed tangled in each other limbs breathing heavily.

Velma catches her breath untangling herself from Dean pushing herself up against the headboard “that was amazing, been needing that thank you,” she smiles at Dean who sits back against the headboard, tossing the condom in the trash.

“Your welcome, fuck that was hot I still can’t believe I just done that,” he smiles…. “but um can I ask you something?” Dean asks having so many questions that he wanted to ask.

Velma laughs she was used to this every person she slept with had questions, “yeah ask away,” she answers.

“Okay um did you and Shaggy have a thing….like did you two date. And what was up with him and Scooby like I have heard so many rumors.” Dean shrugs.

“Oka um no we never dated ….because well Shaggy was gay and Scooby ….well we didn’t actually have a dog, Scooby was inspired by Shannon who was Shaggy’s longtime boyfriend and one of our hunting partners, he was bitten and turned by a werewolf during a hunt. After that, he wanted to leave so he wouldn’t hurt any of us but we couldn’t let him leave. But when they made the cartoon they didn’t want that on the cartoon, so we talked it over and decided to represent Shannon with his favorite breed of dog which was the Great Dane,” she tells Dean. She never told the people she slept with anything about her team, but for one she knew Dean would understand because he was a hunter and she trusted these two.

“Holy hell really?” Dean was shocked by this. “So how about Fred and Daphne were they together?” Dean was learning so much about his favorite childhood cartoon.

“Um, no…..um actually me and Daphne were together,” Velma smiles ….laughing when Deans head thuds back against the headboard whispering fuck.

“Can I ask you a question now?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Dean answers.

Velma reaches down picking up the magazine, “why hide it in the library,” she asks flipping through the pages.

“Well there’s DVDs in there too and it’s the only room with a big screen Tv and it has surround sound,” he shrugs.

“Okay….so why the vampire section?” she smiles.

“It’s the one section we hardly ever use,” Dean answers.

“There’s vamps out there…hell today is proof enough of that,” she was confused, “why not use the books for help you have em.”

“Well let’s just say…um, we have a vampire…well, vampirate on call you could say.” Dean informs her knowing after learning the truth about Scooby she was open minded about being friends with “monsters.”

“Vampirate…..hold on would you be talking about Benny Lafitte from Louisiana?”

“Yea, you know him?” Dean asked surprise.

“Yeah ran into him when I was there looking for a djinn a few years ago….went into a little restaurant, he knew who I was the same way you two did…so he helped,” she smirks.

“Yeah, he’s real helpful,” Dean says remembering a drunken night with Benny, his thoughts were interrupted when he hears Sam yell he was back with food. “So, um can I ask how well you know him?” Dean mumbles as he gets out of the bed.

“Aussi bien que vous faites,” (as well as you do in French) she winks as she gets out of the bed, getting dressed and leaving his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment would love to hear what you think about my stories.


End file.
